This specification discloses a method, including a system and a program storage device and a computer program, for use in assessment of uncertainty.
The quantification of uncertainty and risk during the development of oil and gas reservoirs receives a significant amount of attention within the oil and/or gas Exploration and Production (E&P) industry. Today's asset teams are facing technical challenges in several different areas brought on by a rapidly changing landscape of field development. All of this leads to vast subsurface uncertainties that add to the already complex workflow of any integrated reservoir project. However, no available tools are capable of recording both the qualitative and quantitative assessments of uncertainty and then visualizing and analyzing how these uncertainties evolve over time. That is, no tools exist for formally reviewing the risk evolution of hydrocarbon projects over the life of the asset. Such a review helps both to balance risk across a company's oil and gas portfolio but also to design acquisition programs geared towards reducing the financial risk while improving reserves knowledge.
A Society for Petroleum Engineers (SPE) paper 84439 (SPE 84439) is dated Oct. 5, 2003, and is entitled “Using Visualization Tools to Gain Insight into Your Data”. The aforementioned SPE paper (SPE 84439) is incorporated by reference into the specification of this application.